User talk:Solipsius
Hey there are you coming on Flames Of Phoenix (talk) 09:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Question About Totality Manipulation Hey, I have a question about Totality Manipulation. Can you answer? This power says that encompasses everything. All voids, ginnungagap, absolute nothingness? Another question, is there a verse in which there is only the absolute Nothing in Omega Omnisphere? Vitorriq (talk) 11:34, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Exactly hehehe. I'm the kind of person who love to think and speculate about these things. Yes, I'm a fan of Suggs until usually always talk to him through Facebook. Then T.M (Totality Manipulation) covers all the infinite number of absolute nothing, all voids, ginnungagap ? In fact, I created a '' Verse '' to be an absolute nothingness, as I have a limited creativity I call nothingnessverse. Hey, we can set up an appointment to talk in chat, then I talk to you about my concepts and ideas. Vitorriq (talk) 17:10, March 10, 2016 (UTC) What do you think at 14:00? Oh, you can answer the question? Then T.M (Totality Manipulation) covers all the infinite number of absolute nothing, voids and Ginnungagap? Yes? Vitorriq (talk) 18:57, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Yes, you can be this time yes. Vitorriq (talk) 11:47, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I am here Vitorriq (talk) 17:10, March 11, 2016 (UTC) CHAT Chat now? Vitorriq (talk) 16:58, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Man Come here, chat now? Vitorriq (talk) 23:22, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, we can make to 23:30? I warn here for me to join the chat.? Vitorriq (talk) 16:15, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey brother, as I also do not have time to talk chat. I've been doing a theory: Totality Manipulation (T.M) encompasses and covers ALL Including All verses fictitious and real, all the infinite Absolute Nothing. Gaps that lie between universes, infinite voids and infinite other things Even Absolutely Nothing is opposite of Everything Everything encompasses Nothing, otherwise the All would be incomplete. It is not? Besides more, the Nothing we know of: Non-existence, gaps that are between universes, nothingness absolute, spiritual nothingness, and nothingness quantum are just concepts non-concepts (as they are nothing). Do you agree? Vitorriq (talk) 19:31, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Of course not, but I'm pretty far anyway, brother. Totality Manipulation (T.M) encompasses and covers ALL Including all fictitious and real versions, all the infinite Absolute Nothing. Gaps que lie between universes, infinite infinite voids and other things Even Absolutely Nothing is opposite of Everything Everything encompasses Nothing, otherwise the All would be incomplete. It is not? Besides more, the Nothing we know of: Non-existence, que are gaps between universes, absolute nothingness, spiritual nothingness, and nothingness quantum concepts are just non-concepts (the They are nothing). Do you agree? Do you agree with this theory? Vitorriq (talk) 12:32, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Zenkichi's power is not luck negation, its immunity. Zenkichi doesn't negate Luck or Probability, instead Devil Style makes him immune to luck/probability altering powers. While Fairness does in fact destroy, negate and prevent any/all unfair manipulation of luck. And its both explained and proven in the manga. Sorry but Zenkichi is not a user. but Choujabaru is. He doesn't manipulate probability at all, but he does cancel its effects.SageM (talk) 18:16, April 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM Ummm... what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:20, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Throwing someone from window isn't power. And it was deleted once before already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:10, April 21, 2016 (UTC) So someone throws someone out of a window and that makes it power? Should we make power of hitting someone on the head with bench because that's something that has been done? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:49, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Way, way too specific for a power. Just put him as User to Attraction & Repulsion and add "only out from window", that does the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, April 21, 2016 (UTC) And as said, too specific. It's insanely limited use of already existing power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, April 21, 2016 (UTC) And? There are quite a few powers that are "confirmed" and are nothing more than already exiting powers with some Limitation. This is simply one that is able to do one single thing and nothing else. There's a limit on how specific powers are allowed, simply to keep every single Limitation/special effect having their own page and this goes definitely on that category. Trying to sway my opinion by repeating same thing when I've already repeatedly told it isn't enough to make it new power won't change things. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Its not just me, not even VS Battles uses the Suggsverse as a valid series. To put it simply the suggsverse is nothing but grandstanding, as the creator just decided to do whatever he felt like when he created the series, and ALL of the character have omnipotence, not just one or two. every character in the series is literally more overpowered then even the combined cast of VC. Now why would we use such a series? We might as well put everyone from suggsverse on every single power on this wiki. Since thats how the series works. At least in valkyrie crusade the characters have at least some weaknesses, but in suggs there is pretty much no weakness for any character. I hate to say it but I don't really see a reason for a series like that to be on here. Oh and it wasn't me that decided this, it was Antvasima.SageM (talk) 21:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC)SageM I've told you several times already right on the above. If that is your only argument, please don't bother posting to me as I'll really ignore those posts. On the other hand, if you can bring something new on the table, please go ahead and do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, April 22, 2016 (UTC) By "could I put some ideas in that category" do you mean making those pages? At least your given ideas are so limited/specific that they'd be removed without second thought. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:59, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I truly have no idea. I never encountered something like this before (I never renamed any blog I made..) so I don't know what the fix is Gabriel456 (talk) 18:34, May 2, 2016 (UTC) You'd probably be best contacting wikia or going to community central for this problem, as I don't know if there's anyone on this site that can help with this problem Gabriel456 (talk) 00:16, May 3, 2016 (UTC) you're welcome! Gabriel456 (talk) 15:32, May 3, 2016 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, go ahead and add them. If someone complains, point out what you told to me and ask if they're volunteering to do the removing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, May 15, 2016 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Just a little pre-emptive measure to ensure Perfection isn't repeatedly messed on while I'm getting some sleep. Please take it to Talk-pages and figure it between each other before Editing again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Perfection by its very definition leads to boredom and loneliness, and there is nothing further to gain from anything as you have reached the peak and all other paths simply lead down. So yes, Nemesis can still count as a user even if it is bored or lonely. And even if she Ajimu couldn't beat Iihiko it doesn't mean anything, your confusing Perfection with Omnipotence i'm afraid. Also despite ajimus defeat by ajimu she was actually still technically around, she just couldn't restore her form until he was actually defeated. but all her powers and abilities still existed. It even says during the ending that she is still alive. The point stands that she is still a user regardless.SageM (talk) 20:39, September 21, 2016 (UTC)SageM just to say, Ajimu was just sealed by Kumagaw because she let him do it, and also even stayed sealed only because she wanted to (as stated by kumagawa himself), snd the Iihiko case is mostly accepted by the fandom as ``author wanted her to lose, nothing else.´´ also, Medaka herself admited she had no chance against ajimu at all.Tsubasa16 (talk) 13:36, September 22, 2016 (UTC) You couldn't even be more wrong. Wow you really don't know anything about the manga you claim to like. Hungry Tongue and Hungry Space are two entirely different things! Hungry space is a vacuum left over from hungry tongue that devours atoms and space. Its the vacuum that I am talking about that is tasting things he cannot normally taste. Hungry tongue by itself cannot devour atoms or the air, but what is left behind can. Since you very obviously haven't been paying attention to the series you claim to be your favorite, I suggest you go back and actually watch the series itself. Hungry space is not his tongue moving at super fast speeds, its whats left over from that. So yes, he is a user. And no I don't believe you because I actually read the manga and saw the anime and it clearly shows that he isn't moving his tongue after creating the vacuum. He only moves his tongue once to create hungry space, he isn't moving it multiple times to create it, so he is in fact remotely tasting. Don't remove it again.SageM (talk) 22:01, September 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM He only has to move his tongue once to leave behind hungry space. Afterward he isn't moving his tongue anymore, because he doesn't have too. As the space left behind is already doing the consuming and tasting. So how exactly is he not a user, when the vacuum created by it can continue to consume things without any further effort on Midora's part? You apparently never paid close enough attention. Plus if you actually read the Toriko wiki on Midora it even says that once hungry space is in place, he isn't moving his tongue anymore. As it even states its unknown if he derives nutrition that way, if he really was still using his tongue like you said he would be able to gain nutriton from it. So even the wikia supports my point on this. As does the anime and the manga. So its not the same thing. And he is, and always has been a user. SageM (talk) 22:11, September 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM Zeno Okay, it seems like we're at an impasse here. We think there is nothing disproving Zeno's power, while you don't think there's anything proving it. So how about we wait until we either get a tiebreaker, or until Super exposits more about Zeno's nature. I say this because I don't want to start an edit war even though I disagree. I mean, Omniarch = Supreme ruler. Which is what Zeno by definition is. Nonexistence? Does it all the time. Ultimate invincibility? Nothing can harm him. Creation? Regardless of how small an example, it is there. Besides, Ultipotence is defined as ultimate/endless raw power. Which is what he has. But I digress. My point is, at this moment it seems like we're not going to be able to resolve this. Timjer (talk) 14:15, September 21, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. If you want to argue over Zen-Oh, do it on your Talk-pages instead Editing the page repeatedly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:08, September 21, 2017 (UTC) He doesn't have the power to do so, and never demonstrates it either. Komatsu never shows anything like time compression. He never had or showed any powers. If you don't believe me read his wikia page. All the time compression users either demonstrate or are actually said to have the power. Komatsu never ever shows the power to compress time, its always someone else who does so. Please don't make stuff up. Unless he actually shows or demostrates that he has the power to compress time, he will remain off the page.SageM (talk) 19:00, September 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Can you find a single instance in the manga were komatsu has ever shown the ability to compress time? Because there is no such instance. Every single occurence of time compression is either caused by someone else or being in a location were time is already compressed. Komatsu never had the power to compress time, so please don't make stuff up.SageM (talk) 19:38, September 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM answered your question answered you in my talk page about zeno. Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 09:26, September 29, 2017 (UTC) sorry i just realized sage m agree that zeno is ultipotence. i mean majority agrees with me. ultipotence is just pure, unlimited aw power, and i suggest you talk to sage m before removing zeno. not undoing edit right now, althouugh i will wait for sage m. so is zeno power indeterminacy? hoooi Hi hi there Solipsius how are you doing today? I was just stopping by to ask about where the assumption that administration can get away with mocking (or insulting) regular users came from? Furthermore, where did the accusation that admins see themselves as something higher than normal users come from? Imouto 14:28, September 29, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk to me) Melk Stardust still counts Actually thats not entirely true. If you read the second to last chapter of the toriko manga(rin and torikos wedding) Melk Stardust is added to one of the foods. And I am pretty certain that not all the wedding guests have gourmet cells. So yes, when it comes down to it. Melk Stardust still counts as a known object.SageM (talk) 14:32, September 29, 2017 (UTC)SageM Reply Thank you very much for the hasty reply ^u^ But sadly Kuo runs a tight ship so even admins are banned if we break the rules or misbehave (I was banned for an edit war over Saitama before). We are inclined to listen to others, but like normal users, we are only human and will sometimes act slightly less rational. We don't even actually have free reign as we have to report everything into Kuo regardless how minor it is. Imouto 14:58, September 29, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Where does it say that? Where exactly does it say that in the manga? That all foods automatically contain gourmet cells? Because I have read the entire manga and seen the entire anime and it says no such thing anywhere. Gourmet Cells only work if they are introduced into a food, they don't automatically exist in them. The only things that have gourmet cells in them by their nature are the gourmet jellyfish, the nitro and toriko and starjun(who were born with gourmet cells) Nothing else in the series has gourmet cells unless its introduced into them first. And it would only work with living things, stardust is an inorganic/inanimate non living substance. So it can't have gourmet cells. This is not One Piece, so inanimate objects cannot absorb or contain Gourmet Cells. After all, how could something with no metabolism or metabolic process absorb, contain, or even process gourmet cells? And if you read the toriko wiki on Gourmet Cells, it clearly states that only living things can host gourmet cells. Melk Stardust and all of the other spices are not alive and thus cannot have gourmet cells. While it does state that gourmet cells can enhance the flavor of ingredients, Melk Stardust is different as it states very clearly on its page that its meant to enhance the flavor of other ingredients, including those that already have gourmet cells. So it is and always has been a valid known object. So unless you can offer inrefutable proof that states otherwise then it will remain a known object. and it has to be actual honest to goodness proof from the manga itself, not from the toriko wikia. And lastly, gourmet cells are not the source of flavor augmentation. Because if that actually was the case, then normal rocks, piles of dirt or sand, and even glass should contain gourmet cells if you can consume, taste and derive nourishment from after eating NEWS. Gourmet cells only enhance the taste of ingredients they are introduced into, so unless it states otherwise they don't automatically have them from the start. So unless you can offer absolute proof to refute my claims, then I am going to add back Melk Stardust.SageM (talk) 17:23, September 29, 2017 (UTC)SageM Oh really? I am wrong? When it clearly says otherwise right on the wikia page for Gourmet Cells? Where does it say anywhere on the wikia that gourmet cells exist in inanimate objects? Where? It says Gourmet cells exist in living things. Melk Stardust is not a living thing, nor are any of the other spices. It says gourmet cells are introduced into ingredients to make them tastier, it does not say they already exist naturally in them. You cannot say anything else on this matter because you are wrong. My point stands. Melk Stardust is a valid object and it will remain so.SageM (talk) 18:05, September 29, 2017 (UTC)SageM From the wikia page on gourmet cells- "When Gourmet Cells are implanted into an ingredient, for instance, its flavor improves drastically, though it may become more powerful and difficult to capture as well." and "Even though Gourmet Cells are meant to enhance the flavors of ingredients, it is nearly impossible to eat and consume pure Gourmet Cells or a being completely made of Gourmet Cells." It never says anywhere on the page that gourmet cells exist naturally in ingredients. they are introduced into them. So please stop making stuff up that clearly isn't true. It doesn't say that Melk Stardust or any of the other spices contain gourmet cells. Gourmet cells come from the gourmet jellyfish and it even says this right on the top of the page on gourmet cells. So just stop, you are wrong on this matter.SageM (talk) 18:12, September 29, 2017 (UTC)SageM Give me some actual evidence that says I am wrong. You say my information has been retconned. But you don't provide any proof you just automatically say no without any evidence to back it up. I ask you to prove to me that I am wrong and you don't. You provide no evidence, no proof nothing to support your side of the argument. I am not being immature. I am just asking for evidence that says otherwise. If I am wrong then give me something that says so. Don't just automatically say gourmet cells exist in everything. If you can't give me any evidence or proof that says otherwise, then there is no reason why Melk Stardust has to be removed.SageM (talk) 18:29, September 29, 2017 (UTC)SageM As I don't know much about Toriko, I can only ask that you two keep it between yourself before trying to edit the page again. I'd prefer not to lock the page before you two have it hammered out. That aside, I have to agree that retconning is a thing and if later story changes details go for the last facts. If nothing else helps to bring you into agreement, you might want to bring it to Toriko-wikia as they are likely to be the ones with best/latest canon. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:32, September 29, 2017 (UTC) OK, since there was post between my reading/posting the answer: please provide evidence in form of page you base your opinions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:35, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Because the world is an unfair place, and those with status and power always get away with more. I'm affraid it is just the sad reality of life, that we ultimately all have to deal with one way or another. Which admin insulted which user in which way ? It may be possible to at least stop the misbehavior. DYBAD (talk) 01:07, September 30, 2017 (UTC) That rule about repeat Edit still applies, so please take it to the Comments. Some new member did it this time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, October 21, 2017 (UTC) You know, that "talk before you change the page" means you actually have two way conversation before editing again. I'm locking the page until you two talk it over. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:00, October 25, 2017 (UTC) You want to make ability to throw something from window separate power? That isn't even variation, that's just throwing to specific direction. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 7, 2018 (UTC) How is that any different from Telekinetic Blast and Telekinetic Maneuver then?SageM (talk) 06:42, February 7, 2018 (UTC)SageM Forceful expulsion that could be directed towards wall, ceiling or through door as well. Not a separate power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:49, February 7, 2018 (UTC) That isn't separate power, that's Limitation: only to throw people from windows. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:54, February 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm saying that Misfits took telekinesis, limited it to stupid decree and then make it work. Now please just drop it, this is just repeating same argument where you refuse to think anything but your opinion is acceptable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:43, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Fire attacks etc. are examples of what can be done with the fire manipulation. Defenestration is Telekinesis that only works on very specific way, that's Limitation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, February 7, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:07, February 7, 2018 (UTC)